Conventional grillers are categorized into two types. One is to utilize charcoal to heat from the bottom of the grill and the food to be grilled is placed onto the top of the grill. The high temperature produced by the burning of the charcoal will grill the food. The second type is a meat grilling oven. Mini-size liquidized petroleum gas (LPG) is used to heat at the bottom of the metallic oven to rise the temperature of the top surface of the meat-grilling plate in order to cook the meat. However, these two types of grillers have some drawbacks as follows:
(1) It takes time and labor to burn the charcoal. Additionally, the burning of charcoal produces dense smoke and carbon monoxide, which endangers user's health. PA1 (2) The burning of charcoal or LPG produces fire (flame) which may causes fire accident in case of ignorance. PA1 (3) LPG itself is toxic. An incomplete combustion of LPG is dangerous to user's health. Besides, any leakage of LPG causes further hazard. PA1 (4) The cleaning of the conventional grill frame is very laborious. This is because the dust after the burning of charcoal is difficult to dispose. PA1 (1) It is an open griller, the air is in motion in between the bottom of the container and the griller. Thus the heat energy produced by the heating elements will be carried away by the movement of the air. Therefore, the power needed for heating has to be increased. PA1 (2) A series of slits are provided in between the grill frame and the bottom of the container. The oil of the meat may be oozing out through the slits and this may hurt the user. PA1 (3) No device is provided to secure the grill frame and thus, the grill is allowed to move, probably randomly, once the griller is moved and this may cause danger to the user when the grill frame is heated to a high temperature.
In order to solve the above drawbacks, Breville R & D Limited disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,779 a griller using electric heating elements mounted to the back side of the grill frame to generate a high temperature on the grill frame for grilling food. However, the design disclosed in this US patent has some drawbacks as follows: